Hearts On Fire
by friendsqueen216
Summary: 100 moments in the relationship of Fred and Angelina, some fluffy, some angsty, some humorous. Written for the 100 Stories Challenge.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**: I wish. Then Fred wouldn't be dead, Angelina/George would not exist.  
**AN**: Clearly I haven't given up all hope in Angelina and Fred, I just needed something to get me going again, so I took up a challenge on the Harry Potter Challenge forum (if you need a challenge, it's called writing challenges and it's in the Harry Potter forums). Anyway this is part of the 100 Stories challenge, and it's Angelina/Fred. I will be updating Losing My Religion more often so be on the look for that. Pleasent reading.

_Prompt 1- Introduction_

* * *

She drops her trunk on his foot. At first he doesn't know it's her and he's prepared to flip out on whoever the clumsy idiot is. She gasps, as he shouts curses. And he looks at her and suddenly it clicks. She's beautiful and she dropped her trunk on his foot. He can't call her an idiot, he can't be a jerk. He can tell she's a first year by her posture, and it'd be wrong to call a fellow first year an idiot, really it has nothing to do with the fact that she might be the prettiest girl he's ever seen. Honestly, he's not that shallow.

"I'm so sorry…" She says staring blankly at him, she's clearly terrified, "Really I'm not this stupid…"

"I never said you were stupid." He says as he lowers his curse to a whisper like voice. His foot's still killing him, but he doesn't want to make an arse out of himself in front of…well a fellow classmate, of course.

She blushes, "I know…I'm sorry I really don't know why I'm being such a klutz. Is there anything I can do? I mean I might be able to get my friend's mum to heal it or take away the pain or something. I don't know I'm new to this whole magic thing…"

He raises his eyebrows, "You're rambling."

A blush again, "So I am."

"You're a muggleborn?" He asks.

She nods her head, "Yeah. My name's Angelina by the way."

"That's good." He says pleasantly.

"Do you have a name?" She questions him.

He shakes his head, "No."

She gives him a quizzical look, "Huh?"

"Well that was a lie, I have a name. You're just going to have to figure it out if you want to know." He replies mysteriously. He can tell that she's intrigued, that's what he was going for.

"Alright then." She responds with a laugh, "If I'm correct will you tell me?"

"I will do no such thing. I will neither confirm nor deny." He winks.

"That's fair enough; well I suppose you should get to your compartment." She suggests.

He nods in agreement, "Right, well I'll see you later Angelina."

"Bye…" She pauses for a moment before adding, "Fred."

He freezes mid-walk, "How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess." She smirks.

He nods his head, and turns around and keeps walking. Heart beating, so fast that he's pretty sure, it needs to be shocked, but then again it just was.

* * *

Reviews are nice (:


	2. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer**: Still dreaming.  
**AN**: Thanks for the reviews they really mean a lot. And if you'd like please check out my other story (sorry for the self promotion) Losing My Religion. With that said here comes the second moment.

Sacrifice

* * *

"Ange, wake up!" Fred shouted in Angelina's ear smirking evilly. Angelina had spent the whole night studying for Snape's exam, and had passed out on the couch apparently. Alicia was going to wake her up, but Fred insisted on doing the honors.

She shot straight up on the couch, "Where's the fire Weasley?!"

"Oh that would be your potions book. I thought it deserved to be burnt." He replied wittily.

She glared at him, clearly not amused.

"I see you're not a morning person." He commented.

She held her glare.

"Right, well you're kind of scary in the morning." He observed.

Still nothing. Not even a hand motion forward to smack him.

"I should never have volunteered to wake you up." Fred decided.

"You volunteered to wake me up?" Angelina questioned irritably.

He nodded his head.

"And Alicia let you…?" She inquired clearly stunned.

Again he made a slight nod of his head.

She groaned, "What time is it?"

"Half past my wrist and a quarter to my elbow." Fred replied.

"Cute." Angelina said sardonically.

He smiled, "Well I'm glad you think so, because I wasn't sure if my new hairstyle was working for me, you know?"

The glare returned.

"Right…well I reckon it's about 9:30." Fred said easily.

"You woke me up at nine thirty?" Angelina said, biting her lip in frustration.

"…Yes." Fred replied nervously.

"You do realize that potions started at nine." Angelina said trying to stop herself from screaming.

"It must have slipped my mind?" He replied weakly. Before he knew it her hands were hitting him, he fought to restrain her, until he finally had her close to him. As soon as he had her restrained she began to cry, and Fred felt more awkward than he'd ever felt in his life.

"I spent my whole night studying for that exam! And now I'm never going to get to take it! I knew the material, I needed to take it." She sobbed.

"I know." Fred consoled.

"No you don't Fred. No one's doubting you, no one thinks that you can't handle the work at Hogwarts, people know you were meant to be here. I have to prove myself! And now I look weak just like they think I am!" She cried.

"Take this." He said slipping her an extendable face pill.

"What's this?" She questioned.

"Just take it." He insisted.

She obliged and before you could say dog, her nose ears and mouth had become abnormally large. She glowered at him, "This is supposed to help making me look like a clown? Fix it Fred!"

"I haven't worked out the antidote for that yet," He told her calmly, "You're going to need to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"Fred! Now not only am I going to look like an idiot, you're going to get in trouble. And I'm probably going to miss all my classes because she's healing me…" Angelina ranted.

He simply looked at her, and she finally got what he had just done. He had made it so that she had a legitimate reason to retake Snape's test, she looked at him suddenly overfilled with emotion, "Oh."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Wow." She stated quietly. He simply shrugged, and she sighed, "Well I guess we should go to Madam Pomfrey."

He nodded feebly, and the two first years headed to Madam Pomfrey's office.

* * *

AN: Reviews are lovely


	3. Socks

**Disclaimer**: Still dreaming.  
**AN**: Ah I'm glad everyone likes the oneshots I've written so far. Oh and I'd love to review your stories and send responses to your reviews, so I'll take care of that this evening. Alright, here goes the third prompt.

Socks

* * *

"Hey Fred, wait up!" Angelina cries as she chases after the red-headed boy in front of her carrying a generously wrapped present. Ribbons and all, she even had the ribbons curl themselves that way Fred would be challenged when he tried to open it.

He stopped, turned around, and smiled at her, "Hey Ange. I'm glad you found me before I left."

"You're only saying that because you see the present that I have." She joked.

He smirked, "Oh, clearly."

She grinned and he grinned.

"So are you going to open it?" She questioned.

"If it's mine." He replied.

Angelina rolled her eyes, "No I'm just giving you George's Christmas present to open; I wasn't sure if he'd like it and I wanted your opinion."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow, "So you're into George now?"

"No," She retorted, "George is not the one I'm attracted to."

"So there's a one?" Fred asked curiously.

Angelina shrugged, not making eye contact, "Perhaps."

"Interesting," Fred commented.

She avoided his gaze, "So how's little 'Miss. I don't know the difference between a rock and a bezoar?"

He looked at her questioningly, "Hmm?"

"You know the new girl?" She said, not bothering to hide the bitterness in her voice, "The Hufflepuff?"

"Matilda?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Sure."

"She's good, thanks for asking." He replied, "Although Ange, as my best mate ,you should probably know the name of my girlfriend."

She said nothing. It wasn't so much that she didn't know the names of Fred's girlfriend. She just didn't really want to learn them because they changed so often, and she didn't have to know the name of all the girls Fred had ever gone out with. Besides, 'Little Miss. I Don't Know the Difference between a Rock and a Bezoar' didn't even know which twin was which; she'd seen her ogling George quite a few times. So really not saying Fred's girlfriend's proper name was not out of jealousy, it was simply lack of respect. Honestly.

Finally speaking Angelina inquired, "What did Matilda get you for the holidays?"

"A Zonko's joke book." Fred answered.

'_Ahaha, Amateur.' Angelina thought. _

"That's nice right? You got some new reading material?" She asked as politely as possible.

"I already had the book." He shrugged and then added, "But you know it was still nice."

Angelina fought to hide the knowing smirk that was slowly coming over her features, "Of course."

"Right, so do you want me to open your present?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "If you don't mind."

He began tearing apart the wrapping paper, and he ribbons kept fighting to stay tied, Fred fought the package for awhile before being able to slide his hands in and take out the gift, "Oh, awesome!"

"You like them?" Angelina inquired, as Fred pulled out red socks with gold lining on the cuff with a tiny bludger and bat on them, "I sewed them myself."

He nodded enthusiastically, "They're fantastic! I've been wanting something like this for awhile."

"Oh and they self wash, so that when the odor gets too severe, it disappears. Because Merlin knows that it's once in a blue moon that you take off your socks." She told him.

Fred laughed, his beautiful laugh, "Thanks Ange, really."

He kissed her on the cheek, and headed towards the Hogwarts express to meet George.

When the Christmas Break had ended she noticed that Matilda's book had been regifted to Lee, and that her socks were still on Fred's feet.

Not that she cared or anything.

* * *

**AN**: As always reviews are lovely


	4. Seeing Red

**Disclaimer**: Nope.  
**AN**: Sorry, I had a family emergency but I'm back (:

Seeing Red

* * *

"Fred, what are you doing?" George asked him curtly.

Fred let his eyes leave Angelina, and focus on his brother, "What are you talking about? Angelina has something on her nose!"

George didn't bother to look at Angelina to see if there was something on her nose. He already knew it was lie Fred had made up in an attempt at an excuse for looking at Angelina. He glared at Fred, "No I mean with Matilda, Rose, Jenny, Lola, Marissa, Summer, Taylor and Elena?"

"Well George that would be called dating." Fred replied sarcastically, "I seem to recall you're doing it with Alicia."

"Why are you dating them?" George asked ignoring Fred's sarcasm.

Fred rolled his eyes at his brother's ridiculous question, "Well George when you like a girl more than any other girl you ask them to go out with you so you can be with them."

"Exactly," George continued unfazed by Fred's sarcasm, "Which brings me back to my original question, why?"

"I have no bloody idea what you're talking about." Fred snapped irritated.

George told him, "You don't like any of those girls more than the next."

Fred didn't bother denying it, and merely shrugged his head.

"The only girl you care about is Angelina." George reminded him quietly as Angelina was sitting a little ways down from them chatting with Alicia and he doubted Fred wanted her to overhear the conversation.

"That's not true!" Fred shot back defensively.

"So you don't care about her?" George asked dubiously.

Fred sighed, "Of course I care about her. She's my best mate!"

"You know what I mean." George argued.

"No," Fred shook his head, "I really don't."

"She loves you too." George informs him.

Fred didn't say anything.

"But you can't make her wait forever." George continued.

Fred groaned, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm your brother and it's my job to make sure you don't fuck things up for yourself." George replied lightly.

Fred nodded his head in understanding.

"Right, well you can't make her wait forever." George told him earnestly.

Fred finally spoke up, "I'm not going to make her wait forever. I just need time."

"Time for what?" George questioned.

"I don't know…just time." Fred stuttered

George sighed, "Fred she's not going to wait so you can have your time."

"Look she knows all those girls are bullshit! She knows they bore me, she knows that I couldn't care less about them." Fred argued.

"Doesn't matter, she needs something too. She's not going to wait for you forever." George snapped at his brother, he needed to realize that or else he'd lose her forever.

"George it's not like she has a million guys asking her out. I scare away those blokes most of the time." Fred muttered.

"What about Jeremy Bentham?" George questioned.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Jeremy Bentham? Please he's a Slytherin; Ange would never go for him."

"Well he's headed straight towards your woman." George commented.

"That's ridiculous," Fred laughed, and then he looked at Angelina, sure enough Jeremy Bentham had just tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey Angelina, you look nice today." Jeremy told her confidently.

Fred whispered to George, "This is where she slaps him."

Angelina did not smack him, but smiled and said, "Thank you Jeremy."

George was prodding Fred to get up, so that he could stop it, but Fred did nothing except saying fairly, "Well who doesn't love compliments?"

"Listen, would you like to maybe go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?" The Slytherin questioned.

Fred muttered into George's ear, "No she wouldn't, asswipe. Keep walking. She's gonna turn him down, George, just watch."

"I'd love to." Angelina smiled at Jeremy.

George cringed as the jealousy waves shot through his brother's system. Jeremy walked away and Fred got up and walked over to Jenny who was sitting right by Angelina and planted a huge kiss right on her lips. He bumped into Angelina as he led Jenny out of the great hall while still having his lips attached to her. George noted that Angelina looked at them, and then placed her head in her hands, clearly shaken.

George sighed, he'd only been trying to help and instead he'd managed to completely screw up everything including his brother's confidence.

* * *

AN: Reviews are beautiful


	5. Teamwork

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.  
**AN**: Long time, no update.

Teamwork

* * *

Fred was in the midst of an intense make-out session with whomever his latest flame was when he was tapped on the shoulder by Angelina. He took his lips off his lady friend's lips, and turned and looked at his friend with a glare, "What?"

"Oh did I interrupt you?" Angelina muttered sweetly, "Sorry I didn't notice." Now Fred's girlfriend was glaring at her, and Angelina grinned at her, "Oh hey Audrina, wasn't McGonagall's test difficult?"

Right, Audrina was her name. As he examined his partner since Tuesday, he noticed that she was getting rather angry. Fred glowered at Angelina, "Ange, what do you want? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Angelina shrugged, "Well I kind of find myself in a bit of a pickle."

"What kind of a pickle?" Fred asked with a strained voice.

"I prefer Dills, thanks." Angelina muttered lightly. Fred stared blankly at her, and she looked at him, "Well aren't you going to conjure some Dill Pickles?"

He shook his head, "No."

"But Fred..." She whined, "You offered, it's rather rude to offer someone something and take it back that makes you a taker backer. And you know how I feel about taker backers, don't you? Well incase you forgot I'll…"

"_Accio Dill Pickles." _Audrina cried, and as the pickles came to her she handed the can to Angelina, and cried, "Damn it now stop whining."

"Thank you Audrina." Angelina smiled politely and then turned to Fred, "See some people aren't rude like you…"

Fred's face turned red, "I. Am. Not. Rude."

Angelina chuckled, "Sure you're not Fred."

"I'm not!" Fred protested.

Angelina crinkled her brow, "Alright then." Fred dismissed the subject as did she, "Audrina, your hair is a lovely shade of scarlet."

"Thanks," Audrina said fighting with all her willpower to keep the politeness in her voice.

"It's no problem." Angelina smiled, "Although I'm surprised a redhead like yourself would go for another redheaded kid."

"Why not?" Audrina demanded the fierceness of her voice not escaping Angelina or Fred's attention.

"Well I don't know I suppose I see a scarlet haired girl like yourself going for an exotic guy with an accent, and beautiful hair. Someone who is different than anything you've ever dreamed of, someone foreign..." Angelina trailed off.

"Fred's exotic enough for me." Audrina commented hostilely.

Angelina laughed, "Fred's not exotic. He's as far from exotic as you can get sweetheart. He has bright red hair with theses stunning blue eyes, and freckles. He's your everyday Brit, he has no special accent. He's not foreign He's not a vampire or a werewolf, his hair isn't anything special. To you he's just a fad, something you can say you did, but to me he's beautiful and flawed. This is what makes him so well enchanting."

"Look if you're jealous just deal with it okay? You're not the only one who gets jealous." Audrina muttered furious by her speech.

"Jealous? Me?" Angelina burst into hysterics, "I'm just trying to be friendly."

Audrina rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that's a pretty impressive trick you did with your eyes there." Angelina alerted Audrina enthusiastically.

Audrina was shacking in fury, and looked ready to fling herself upon Angelina. Fred sighed, and bought himself back into the conversation, "Okay, Angelina what do you need so me and Audrina here can get back to well…uh…"

"Oh well I have a bit of a predicament." Angelina admitted quietly.

Fred raised his eyebrow, "What kind of predicament?"

"Well you see I'm a terrible kisser." Angelina sighed quite sadly.

Audrina snorted in a sound that was remarkably similar to a pig.

"Oh are we playing guess the animal?" Angelina asked, "I'll play! Moo!"

Audrina's glare could kill about now and Fred muttered, "Alright what do you need from me?"

"Lessons." Angelina told him seriously.

Audrina had heard enough, and got up from the seat, an began heading out of the Great Hall. Fred called after her, "I'll see you around?"

"No!" Audrina shouted as she kept walking quickly out of the Great Hall, Fred turned his glare on Angelina until he was sure Audrina was out of sight.

"That was bloody brilliant, Ange!" Fred told her excitedly, "Kissing lessons? Annoying best friend? Absolutely perfect!"

Angelina frowned, "I'll never be able to talk to that girl again. She probably thinks I'm a bloody idiot."

"Forget about it, Ange." Fred told her, "She's not that great."

"I'm not doing that again." Angelina decided.

"Don't worry, I won't be requiring your break-up skills again," Fred assured her.

Angelina raised an eyebrow, "Really why is that?"

"I've decided to stay single for awhile." He shrugged.

She snorted, "Yeah Right."

"You don't think I can do it then?" Fred questioned.

"No offense Weasley, but no." Angelina admitted, "You can't make it through a day without snogging a girl."

"Do you want to make it interesting?" Fred suggested.

"Sure," Angelina's eyes twinkled, "If you can't last three months single then I get to ask you any question I'd like about your relationships."

"If I win I get to ask you anything I want," Fred told her, "Let's shake on it."

And so they did. And so the bet began.

* * *

**AN**: As always reviews are lovely (:


	6. Kick In The Head

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Beatles or Harry Potter. Shocking, I know.  
**AN: **Well here goes nothing, hope you like it.

Hearts On Fire  
Kick In The Head

* * *

"Angelina, I'm bored." Fred told her, and plopped down in the seat next to her.

Angelina rolled her eyes not bothering to look up from her potions book, "What do you want me to do stand on my head and juggle three quaffles while singing _Mary Had A Little Lamb_?"

"I was hoping for _Row Row Your Boat_." Fred replied enthusiastically, "Or that song by the Bugs."

At this Angelina turned away from her Potions textbook and glanced up at him, "Excuse me, what band did you just ask me to sing?"

"The. Bugs." Fred repeated slowly and confidently for her.

Angelina raised an eyebrow, "Who the bloody hell are The Bugs?"

"You know that Muggle band you like?" Fred reminded her, "The one you're always raving about. You say they're better than The Weird Sisters…"

She realized instantly what he was talking about, "The Beatles?"

"Yeah." Fred nodded his head, "You wouldn't stop bugging me about it once you realized my dad had one of those disco players."

"CD Player." She corrected quietly, and closed her potions book, Fred had captivated her attention, and she wasn't about to lose focus due to Snape's silly subject.

"Right," Fred agreed, "So you go up to me, and say," At this point he changed his voice to his best imitation of Angelina's voice, "'Weasley, I can't believe you never told me you had a CD player! How could you keep something like this from me?!'" His voice went back to normal, "And I said…"

"Ange, it's not like I snogged Alicia and didn't tell you. Really it's not that big a deal." Angelina imitated Fred.

He nodded, "Yeah and let me tell you George was so unbelievably pissed over that comment…"

"His glare could scare Snape." She concurred.

"Mhmm, so anyway you were like, 'It certainly is a big deal Weasley, really why would it have never come up in conversation?'" He recalled.

"You rolled your eyes, and said, 'Jeez Ange, I didn't know it was that important. I thought it was just another Muggle gizmo in my dad's collection.'" She paused and smirked, "To this day I still can't believe you said gizmo."

He chuckled, "So you dig into your bag and for a minute I thought you were going to hex me," Angelina smiled a bit at that as he continued, "But instead you pull out these two CD cases?" He looks at her to double check his Muggle terminology, she nods urgently and he continued, "And you hand them to me, and say, 'Just Listen.' And then you walked away. So I went home and figured out how to use that gizmo and listened."

"You actually listened?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I did. You were right, they're better than the Weird Sisters." He told her sincerely.

"What's your favorite song?" She asked him curiously.

"_Yellow Submarine_." He decided after slight consideration, "Let me guess what your favorite song."

"Okay." She agreed.

He smiled, "_Eleanor Rigby_."

"A close second." Angelina told him and he frowned, "It's uh actually _In My Life_."

"I don't remember that one, why is that your favorite?" He asked her.

"It reminds me of us." She told him softly.

He looked at her with a confused expression. Trying to urge the lyrics back into his mind.

She caught his blank expression and shrugged, "Whatever I was being silly. I'm kind of hungry, which means you're starved." Before he could answer, his stomach growled. She laughed, "Come on Weasley."

He followed after her, "Hey it's a Saturday."

She clapped her hands sarcastically, "Oh gosh Freddy knows the days of the week!"

"How come you're not out? I mean you usually double with Katie." He reminded her.

"Because Katie's on a date with Lee." She told him.

Fred looked confused, "And Lee's your friend, so what's the problem?"

"Katie and Lee are the new Alicia and George." Angelina informed him fake gagging.

"Ah." Fred nodded in understanding, "Gotcha."

"So doubling is clearly out of the question if I want to keep my lunch down." She explained.

"Clearly." He agreed.

"So how's the single life going?" Angelina asked with a smirk.

"Only three more days," Fred told her proudly, "Then I win the bet and ask Nancy Monroe out."

She frowned in distaste. But only for a minute before she said, "God I hope they have roast beef tonight!"

He laughed, and they continued talking about Roast Beef for the remainder of dinner. It wasn't till a few hours later, after Fred had convinced Alicia to lend him one of her Muggle portable CD players, and was lying in bed that he thought again about Angelina's comment, _"It reminds me of us" _

Hew slipped the CD that Angelina had given him and flipped to track number nine, and the music started. He listened to the song, and for awhile he had no idea what she was on about, and then it came.

_But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you. And these memories lose their meaning, when I think of love as something new. Though I know I'll never lose affection for people and things that went before. I know I'll often stop and think about them. In my life__, I love you more._

He groaned as the song ended. She'd confessed her feelings to him, basically, and then he told her he was going to ask someone else out. He was worse then _The Fool On The Hill. _

* * *

**AN**: Yeah shameless use of the Beatles, and I'm sorry if that wasn't as good as usual. I have a feeling if people don't know the Beatles they might not like it as much. But I really liked writing this. Angelina and Fred are totally a Beatles couple like all their loves songs remind me of Fred and Angelina. Haha, reviews are loved.


	7. Questioning

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill, not mine.  
**AN**: All I'm going to say is finally...

Hearts On Fire  
Questioning.

* * *

"Do you know what today is?" Fred asked her as he rushed to catch up with Angelina. The two had just ended the day with Potions, and Angelina was rushing out of the dungeons, so she could escape the Slytherins as fast as possible.

She slowed down a bit so that Fred could catch up with her, "Yeah, I know what day it is Weasley. You don't have to remind me."

"It's officially three months of me being single. And I believe we had a deal." Fred told her with a smirk.

Angelina nodded, "I suppose we did."

"I get to ask you any questions I'd like." He reminded her.

She nodded, "Let me save you trouble."

"What do you mean?" Fred raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"I mean I'll tell you everything you could possibly want to know." She told him as they made their way out towards the grounds. She knew what type of questions Fred would ask, and for some reason she didn't want him to ask them, so instead she decided to simply tell him everything before the questions could come out of his mouth.

"Hmm sounds interesting, you're guessing the question I'm going to ask you and just answering it without me having to open my mouth once?" He asked.

Angelina confirmed, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, shoot. You've got me hooked." He winked as they walked around the grounds.

"My most disgusting secret would be when I was younger my feet had a rotten egg stench. It was terrible, I had to see thousands of the best foot doctors in Britain. Completely disgusting." She muttered.

He chuckled, but didn't say anything.

"And, yes the issue was eventually fixed. No worries my feet smell perfectly fine now. I guess the next thing you'd ask would be my most awkward moment. And I'd have to go with that time Jeremy tried to kiss me on the one date we had. He made a grab for the ketchup bottle, and his lips hit mine. The thing was I wasn't all too attracted to him, and wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. So when he kissed me not only was it awkward but he was a little too touchy feeling, if you get my drift" She said pointing to her breasts.

"Who can blame him?" Fred asked her.

She simply rolled her eyes, "And he had the ketchup bottle in his hand, and he umm squeezed it…"

Fred raised an eyebrow.

"The ketchup bottle, you pervert." Angelina snapped, "Anyway the ketchup went all over the place where he'd been um touching."

Fred was in an uncontrollable fit of laughter before she'd finished.

She hit him, and muttered, "Asshole."

"I can't help it, Ange. That has to be the most hysterical thing I've ever heard in my life." Fred laughed, "I mean how does that even happen?!"

"Whatever, Weasley. I still have a few more questions to answer." Angelina reminded him softly.

Fred smirked, "Oh, do go on."

"The next question you're going to ask me is what my favorite prank you pulled was. And that is hands down the time you enchanted the mistletoe to follow Alicia around. That was absolutely hysterical; she and George had to kiss like twenty times that day." Angelina laughed.

"That's why I did it; they had to get together somehow." Fred told her.

"Hmm I think I got all the questions you'd ask me, so what do you think?" Angelina asked him tentatively.

"That was** very** interesting," Fred emphasized, "But you missed the most important question."

"No way!" Angelina shook her head, "What is it?"

"Would it be okay if I kiss you?" He asked her with a smile.

She looked at him in shock, "Wh-what?"

"Kiss, Angelina. You and I. Our lips touching. Would that be okay?"

She was speechless, and could only give a nod of agreement. It was all Fred needed, as he placed his hand on her face, and bought it towards him, then his lips hit hers. And Angelina forgot about everything, except that Fred Weasley was kissing her. She kissed back longingly. It was strange to her, how well their lips fit each other. He pulled back and gave her a smile, as Angelina tried to catch her breath.

"So I actually have another question." He stated brightly.

Angelina still trying to get her heart back to its normal rate, nodded, "Shoot."

"Do you want to maybe go get a burger **with ketchup**?" He asked her raising his brow suggestively.

She laughed, "Asshole." And then she allowed her lips to find his again.

* * *

**AN**: Finally! Sorry, about the delay but at least it was worth it. Favorite lines? Comments? Review, please.


End file.
